Zevie Playlist
by AriZevie4EVER
Summary: You suggest the songs, and I make the one shot! A collection of Zevie songfics. I don't own How to Rock, the songs, and the idea of the playlist thing. A Zacey fan owns the playlist idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! About Stevie's True Love, I need help! I have no idea what to write! Pm me if you have any ideas! Anyways, a Zevie Playlist you basically just read, review, and in your review you put some song suggestions that you want me to choose. Here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, Something To Talk About By: Bonnie Raiit, the idea to choose this song (NaruSasuNaruLover does), and the idea of a playlist thingy! (A Zacey fan does. Hint: Zacey Playlist)**

**Stevie's POV**

I walked out of Chemistry and into the school hallway. As I passed by, many people stared at me, pointed/ whispered, or even all three. I chose to ignore them, pushing my way past the crowd of students to reach the cafeteria.

Once I got to my destination, I sat down at Gravity 5's lunch table, not even bothering to get the slop they call food. At our table, Kacey was texting and gasping, Nelson and Kevin were playing Furious Pigeons, and Zander was checking himself out with his "special" mirror.

I sighed, turning my attention to Kacey. "So what's the exciting news that is so fascinating that you _have_ to gasp ever so loudly over?" I asked sarcastically.

"Besides the sarcasm in that sentence, there is exciting news," she said.

I scoffed. "Oh, what is it? Because you know I care so much." Yet again, the sarcasm was heavy in my tone.

Kacey gave me her phone. "Here, read this."

**Kacey**/ _Grace_

_Hey, did you hear, Kacey? Zander and Stevie are dating! It's so obvi! _

**Omg! Really? How do you know?!**

_Don't you see the clues?_

**What clues?**

_1. They always laugh at each other. 2. They don't know the meaning of personal space. 3. They always stare each other._

**Really? I never noticed that. **

After I was done reading, I shouted, "We are not dating!" Switching my focus to Zander, I announced, "People think we're dating."

He turned away from his mirror to look at me. I gazed back at him, and we both burst out laughing. The booming sound made Nelson and Kevin look up from their game to stare at us weirdly.

"You guys don't see it?" Nelson asked

"See what?" Zander wondered, titling this head to the side.

"You guys are meant for each other," Kevin agreed, nodding.

This made me irritated. "I've never heard of a fairy tale with a lovey-dovey, mirror hogging ukulele player, and bass playing, tough chick who loves to slam people."

After my announcement, I started to drown out everyone's voices and stared off into space instead. My mind couldn't help but wander. What if Zander and I did date? Would it actually be that bad?

I shook my head. What was I thinking?! Zander was my best friend! My thoughts were interrupted by more and more whispers, which were getting louder and louder. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up, I screamed, "YES! ZANDER AND I ARE DATING."

A million eyes followed me as I walked towards Zander . I pulled him from the collar of his shirt until our faces were centimeters apart. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, " I meant fake dating, by the way. They're really annoying me right now! So let's just pretend."

He nodded with a huge grin on his face. He leaned in to close the gap between us. Our lips met, and we kept on kissing for a minute or so. When I finally managed to step away from him, my eyes widened. I turned around and saw Kacey fangirling, while Nelson and Kevin held their hands over their hearts.

I smiled, muttering under my breath, "I think I'm going to like this."

(The Next Day)

I made my way into the band room and found Zander there. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Kacey said we have to practice being girlfriend and boyfriend," Zander said.

I nodded, while he started to practice pick up lines on me.

"Is it Fourth of July? Because I swear I just saw sparks fly when you, um, walked, .in the, um, room."

I raised an eyebrow and wondered why he was so nervous. He was never nervous, especially when he was talking to one of his fangirls.

"Try another one," I said.

"Baby, if you, um, were words on a page, you'd be what they, um, call FINE PRINT!."

"Better."

(Later That Night)

I laid down in my bed, feeling comfortable in my P.J.s. My mind flashed back to earlier when I was with Zander. Why was he so nervous? My heart began to pound as I realized that he had a crush on me! I couldn't believe it! As soon as I came to my realization, I quickly fell asleep. I didn't remember anything after that. .

(Next Day) (**A/N:** Sorry I keep on changing the days).

It was Saturday, which meant no school. I sat down on the couch, and a second later a ring came from my phone. I grabbed it and saw that there was a text from Kacey.

_Kacey_/Stevie

_So how is Zevie going?_

Zevie?

_Zander and Stevie!_

Oh, ok. Zander is acting really weird.

_How?_

He's nervous around me.

_NERVOUS! That means Zander has a crushy wushy on Stevie Wevie!_

Kacey, you're really weird.

_Thanks. I really appreciate it._

Wow, I'm really rubbing off on you.

_:) Gtg Bye!_

Bye :)

I stood up and decided to go to Zander's house. His was only 5 minutes away, so walking seemed like the best option. When I got there, I held my breath and knocked on the door. It opened a second later, with Zander standing in front of me. .

"Come in," he said. .

"No, it's ok. Come out here," I replied. .

Zander just nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Before he could ask why I showed up at his house, I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He kissed me back, but sharply pulled back a moment later. His eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression, while his lips tugged into a small frown.

"What was that?" he asked softly, taking my hand in his.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He could be so slow sometimes. "If you didn't notice, that was a kiss," I pointed out.

"No, I get what it _was_. I'm asking why did it happened?"

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Zander, I like you as more than a friend."

His brown eyes widened, and and small gasp left his mouth. "Wait, you do? Is this part of the fake dating act?"

"It's not an act. I really do like you as more than a friend. And I've felt this way for a long time. I just took a few texts and some convincing from a few people for me to see it."

"Wow. Stevie actually said something that wasn't sarcastic," he teased, using his other hand to brush a lock of my hair away from my face.

"Oh, shut up. C'mon, Zander. Don't you want to say something back to me about it?" I wondered, biting my lip. The fear in me was evident as my heart thudded, while I waited for a response.

"Well, you know what? I happen to like you, too," he whispered.

After he said that, he cupped my cheek in his hand, and brought my lips to his. My arms went around his neck and his hands wove around my hips.

All I could think was: Best. Day. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy peoples! I hope that brought a smile to your faces! Can any one else wait for Htr Cee Lo? Cuz I can't! Did you know that Grace is going to quit the perfs? I found out because in the second promo you can see her on stage next to Nelson playing the tambourine! Btw, this is not going to be exactly like the music video. I wanted to change it up a bit :) Oh and I want say a big thanks to Princess-Warrior 17! She is an amazing author and an AMAZING beta reader! She is my beta reader and she has helped me out a lot. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, or Inkheart4112 and Foreverseddie's idea of using She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5!**  
Zander's POV  
Last One Standing, Move with the Crowd, and Only You Can Be You blasted from the band room as Gravity 5 rehearsed. After several hours of intense work, we were finally finished. Exhausted, Stevie, Kacey, and I plopped down on the couch. I sat in the middle, with Stevie on my right, and Kacey sat on my left. Kevin and Nelson dropped into the arm chairs.  
All of a sudden, Stevie stood, stretching her arms above her head. I saw her lips curve into a small frown as she said, "I'm going to meet up with Justin."  
Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, turning away to start their own conversations. I was the only one still engaged into Stevie, as I watched her leave. My stomach couldn't help but clench at the very sight of Stevie walking away again.  
It seemed like ever since she started dating Justin, she began to drift farther and farther away from Gravity 5. But mostly, she was drifting away from me. We used to spend pretty much every day together, laughing, smiling, flirting, talking about music, songwriting sessions, and teaching each other about our different instruments. Currently, we did none of that. Absolutely none. Also, I noticed that after every date with Justin, she seemed distant, almost as if she was hiding something. What was even odder was that she appeared to be distant, even when she had to depart to go spend time with him.

God, I needed to know what was happening to her. Was she okay? The thought of her being hurt or damaged in any way caused my heart to ache. She was way too important to me to lose, so I knew I had to go find out what was up. Springing out of my seat, I made my way over to the door, only to be stopped by a question thrown at me.  
"Where are you going?" Kacey asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.  
I tried to come up with an answer to make it sound like I wasn't out of character. Thinking quickly, I responded, "I'm going to go find a girl to flirt with. I'm bored."  
Kacey quirked her eyebrow again, and frowned. I could tell that she sensed my lie, but she probably didn't care enough to bug me about it. Instead, she shrugged, motioning with her hand for me to proceed.  
I glanced at Kevin and Nelson before I left because I was curious as to what they were doing. Of course, they were playing with their Furious Pigeons. I sighed quietly, wishing that I could be as carefree as them.  
Pushing the door open, I began walking out of the room and out of the school. When I reached the parking lot, I sauntered over to my car. I quickly jumped into the silver vehicle, starting it up. I quickly pulled out the parking lot and begin driving aimlessly around. At some point, my hand wandered over to the radio, and without thinking, I clicked it on.  
She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 leaked from the speakers. Smiling slightly, I started singing along to it. Listening to the lyrics, I could feel my heart began to pound at an abnormally fast rate. Everything in that song made it seem so familiar, in a way. I shivered at the resemblance.  
Once the ads started coming on, I switched off the radio. Snapping back to reality, I debated on whether or not I should go see Stevie and Justin. On one hand, I wanted to know what was wrong, but then again, I couldn't promise that if Justin was doing something he wasn't supposed to, that I wouldn't kill him. I sighed once more, rotating my thoughts over and over in my head. Finally, I looked out of the window and realized that I had no idea where I was. Grunting, I decided to keep on going for a few more miles until eventually, I stopped the car.  
I stepped out of the vehicle , and widened my eyes. In front of me stood Stevie's house. Making my way inside, I chose to hide behind a concrete wall so no one would notice me. However, I did poke my head out a bit so I could see. The sight that my eyes captured shocked every part of me, and my breath hitched in my throat.  
Stevie was on the ground with scratches and bruises all over her body. Her eyes were closed shut, while a large grimace painted itself on her lips. Justin loomed over her, smiling viciously. Judging from the way his mouth moved, he had just said something foul, but I couldn't hear the words. Then, he quickly walked away, without seeing me.  
It took a moment for all of the things to register in my mind, but when it did, I ran over to Stevie to check if she still had a pulse. I knelt beside her, and did the action. Breathing a sigh of relief, I figured out that she did. I picked her up bridal style, carrying her to my car.  
On the way, her eyes peeked open a little, and I knew deep down that she would be okay. When we reached the vehicle, I carefully placed her in the passenger seat. I got in on my side to quietly turn the car on. Just like before, I began driving without really thinking about it. A comfortable silence fell between us for about five minutes, but it was soon interrupted by Stevie.  
"You probably have a billion of questions spinning around in your head right now," Stevie said softly, looking straight ahead at the road, instead of at me.  
My lips curve into a smile, as I shook my head. "I knew you were hiding something, but I didn't know what. But now that I know what it is, my only question is: Why won't you break up with him? You know that you could find another guy who would treat you right."  
Stevie turned her head to face me, and I could see her eyes tightening in sadness. "I can't break up with him. If I do, then he'll hurt me even more. There's a possibility that he might kill me, as well. Plus, what guy would like me? I'm a mess. I'm a girl who doesn't even act like one. Guys are scared of me."  
Her voice sounded choked, almost as if she wanted to cry. But being Stevie, I knew she wouldn't shed any tears. She was too strong to do that.  
However, after what she said, I couldn't find the words to respond. I mean, what was I supposed to say?  
Stevie, you aren't a mess at all. Any guy would be ridiculously lucky to have you. Don't you realize that you're an amazing person, and I would kill for the chance to be with you?  
God, if I said that, I would be dead; both from embarrassment, and Stevie might murder for being so cliché.  
I figured that it would be safest to take her to my house, so that's what I did. When we arrived, I dashed out of my seat to open the door for her. I gave her my hand, which she took with a small smile on her face. Stepping out, she steadied herself while I closed the door.  
Suddenly, a plop of water landed on us. I looked up, and saw it was starting to rain. Interlacing her hand with mine, we ran inside my house. Since the place was fairly dark, I led the way to my room. (A/N: Pretend Zander has his own house. They're 18 in the story).  
I made sure Stevie had an area to sit on the bed, considering it was cluttered with stuff. I joined her, choosing to sit beside her. We continued to stay there in silence, but I saw that she wouldn't look at me. Instead, she focused her attention on the window. Droplets clung to the glass, and cascaded down it. Stevie let out a sigh, which caused my stomach to clench.  
I honestly couldn't handle any more silence. Before I could stop myself, my hand gently touched her head, spinning it so it would face me.  
"Stevie, please say something to me," I begged, my eyes softening as I stared into her impossibly deep hazel orbs.  
"What do you want me to say?" she whispered back, gazing at me with a broken expression.  
"Tell me why you're with Justin. The real reason."  
"Because I can't be with you," she responded in the quietest voice I had ever heard her use.  
At her words, my heart literally leaped. I swore it could have just jumped right out of me.  
Again, my actions got the better of me, and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Stevie, close your eyes."  
She responded immediately, letting them fall shut. I leaned in slowly, and very gently touched my lips to hers. The kiss started off as simple, chaste. But then we both got into it, and our lips began moving in perfect synchronization. It was as if they were molded to fit each other. Truthfully, nothing was better than this. I was pretty sure I had died and gone to heaven. I wrapped my arms around her thin frame, pulling her closer.  
But then reality had to slap me in the face. I drew back sharply, staring at the girl in front of me with wide eyes. Oh, God. What had I done?  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," I blurted, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.  
She looked really disoriented from everything. "What?" she asked, confusion clouding her face.  
"We weren't supposed to kiss," I clarified, getting off the bed to pace around the room. "Stevie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. That was so stupid of me!"  
"Zander, I—"  
I cut her off from whatever she was going to say. "No! I shouldn't have done that! You and Justin are together, despite the fact that he's an idiot. And what makes matter worse is you just got hurt, and I kissed you when you were vulnerable! I can't believe I did that," I babbled, continuing to walk around and around in circles.  
"Zander, STOP!" Stevie shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.  
I froze, and turned to look at her. "What?"  
"Will you just stop blaming yourself? Come here, so I can talk to you," she demanded, patting the seat next to her.  
I followed her orders, slinking my way back to her. Once I sat down, I began with my emotional babble again.  
"Stevie, I'm really sorry that…"  
She interrupted me with a loud yell. "WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?"  
"Okay, fine." I pouted, crossing my arms.  
"Just listen to me for five minutes, alright? I need to say something."  
I nodded, gesturing for her to keep going.  
"It's not your fault that you kissed me. I'm the one who said the thing that prompted you to do it. Plus, I kissed you back, so that makes me blamable, too. Look, I know you think that you took advantage of me, but you didn't. I wanted you to do that, okay? You don't even realize how long I've waited for you do kiss me, regardless of my relationship with Justin. If anything, I'm more to blame because I've wanted you for a long time. But I can't have you, Zander. I just can't."  
Her eyes started to unconsciously water, which made her cheeks flushed. She furiously started to wipe at them, but it was no use. More and more tears poured from her brown eyes, and sobs tore through her body. She threw her into my open arms, burying her head in my chest. Immediately, I held tightly onto her as she continued to break down.  
"Shh, Stevie. It's going to be all right," I murmured, stroking her hair.  
"No, it's not," she replied.  
"I know it will be," I reasoned, unwinding her from me so I could stare right into her eyes. She had stopped crying, so I knew that my action was appropriate.  
"But it won't. I'm still with Justin, even though I don't want to be. The only I want is to be with you, and I can't do that."  
"Explain to me why you can't have me." I reached out, cupping her cheek in my hand. My thumb rubbed over the delicate skin.  
"We're best friends, and best friends don't fall for each other," she whimpered.  
"Well, maybe you're wrong. Who says they can't?"  
"I do. You're everything to me, Zander. What if I had you, and lost you? I couldn't handle that."  
"You won't lose me. You could never lose me," I promised, bending down to kiss her forehead.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I love you, too."  
That was all it took for her to push me on my back, and attack me with her lips. I kissed her back gleefully, while she held my hands down with hers. We kept on kissing until our lungs finally needed oxygen.  
"You really mean that?" she asked, after pulling away.  
I sat up, and smiled. "Yes. Every part of me means it. But…"  
"Oh, what's with the but?" she whined, snuggling into my side.  
"I think we should give it some time, you know? As much as we love each other, I think you still need some time to get over Justin. I realize that you have to break up with him first, which will surely be difficult. But I will be here for you, and so will the rest of our friends. I promise you with all of my heart that he will never hurt you again. Everyone will help you get through this. And after awhile, if you still want to be with me, then I'd be really happy to be your boyfriend."  
Even though I sounded calm, I couldn't help but feel the disappointment course through me. I truly wanted to be with her right now, but I couldn't be in her fragile state.  
"You're such a gentleman," she laughed. "Most guys would just take me right here, right now."  
"I know. But I'm not most guys. I want to do this right, Stevie. I couldn't live with myself if we got together just as a result of your crappy boyfriend. If we're going to date, it has to be when you're out of a relationship with him, and when you're stable. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes, it does. Thank you, Zander. For protecting me from that monster." She straightened up a bit to place her lips on one of my cheeks.  
"You're welcome. And remember, you will always be loved by me," I murmured into her ear.  
Another patch of silence fell on us. I held onto her, while we gazed into space, both contemplating our thoughts. After what seemed like an hour, I glanced back to her to see that she had fallen asleep. I detangled myself from her grip, and laid her down in a spot where there wasn't too much stuff.  
"Sleep tight, Stevie. I love you," I said softly, kissing her temple.  
I walked out the room, feeling my lips curved into the biggest smile ever. Someday she was going to be mine. And I couldn't wait for the day.** I hoped you liked it! Review please and please give song suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys! So I won't be updating for a while since I'm going to Canada today. So yup! R&R please!  
Disclaimer I don't own How to Rock, Shakespeare By: Miranda Cosgrove, and Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude(Nice Name) idea.  
**Stevie's POV  
I grabbed my black notebook from the dining room table, and opened it to a page. Making my way to the front door of my house, I swung it open, and stepped out into the cold, bitter air. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, and I started walking, not really caring where I was headed.  
The only thing on my mind at the moment was what the title of my new song should be. Finally, I wrote Shakespeare down with the pen I had in my pocket. I smiled and began to turn the pages of the notebook, reading my other songs. My eyes scanned over the lyrics, and I was so absorbed into the words that I didn't realize I had bumped into someone until my book flew out of my hands. The loose pages fell to the ground, creating a large pile.  
"Shoot!" I muttered, reaching down to quickly pick my notebook up. I was able to stuff a few of the sheets back in, but there was just too many around.  
Suddenly, a hand shot out to help. I didn't bother looking at the person because it probably didn't matter. They were only being nice, after all. It wasn't like I was going to talk to them, other than to utter an apology for running into them. We finished our task, and as I stood up, I actually focused my attention on the individual.  
The guy had a pair of aviator sunglasses on his head, deep brown eyes that resembled chocolate, and dark brown wavy hair. I couldn't help but feel my eyes wander, as they took in the sight of him wearing a blue plaid button-up with red shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and black combat boots.  
A sharp breath left my mouth. Wow, I thought. This guy is seriously drop-dead .My gaze worked its way back to his face, and I found him staring at me with those rich eyes of his.  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you," I mumbled, blushing slightly.  
"It's no big deal. It seems like you were pretty wrapped up in that," he replied, pointing to the book stuffed with papers.  
"Yeah. I got kind of lost into reading my own stuff." My voice came out soft, almost as if I was shy. Normally, I never acted that way, but this guy had a certain effect on me.  
"Oh, so what exactly were you looking at?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. His lips curved into a teasing smile, which made my stomach flutter a little.  
"Nothing." I turned away from his intense gaze, fiddling with the pages.  
"C'mon. It can't be nothing if you were so interested in it."  
Without any warning, he grabbed the object out of my hands. Removing the papers, his eyes scanned over my messy handwritten words.  
"Hey! Give that back," I barked, trying to wretch it out of his grip.  
"No way. I'm reading this." He held the sheets above his head, where I couldn't reach him. It wasn't fair that he was taller than me.  
"Please? I want it back," I begged, tilting on my tiptoes.  
A second later, he returned my property. He arched his brow again and said, "You write songs?"  
"Yes. I happen to like writing my own songs and playing my own music," I hissed through my teeth, backing away from him.  
"What do you play?" His tone held genuine interest.  
"Bass."  
"Nice. That's awesome you're into that type of thing." Now, he sounded friendly. What was up with this guy?  
"What's it to you?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.  
"It just so happens that I write songs, too. Plus, I play the ukulele and guitar."  
"You're lying. I bet you're making all of this up," I said, tucking the notebook under my arm.  
"I am not! I've been making music for years. I got my first ukulele at age seven, and then my first guitar a year later."  
"Right. Like I believe that." Rolling my eyes, I laughed.  
"I can prove it to you," he challenged, inching closer to me.  
"How?"  
"Well, do you have plans today?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. I was just out for a walk when I ran into you."  
"Do you want to come to the local coffee shop with me? They have live music there, and I'm sure the owner would let me perform something."  
"Pssh, I barely know you. Why on Earth would I spend the day with you?" I scoffed.  
"Because it'd be super fun. I know we just met and everything, but do I honestly look like someone who would creep on you?"  
"Well, no. Still, I don't think I should."  
"Live a little. Fine, I'll make you a deal. We'll go together to the coffee shop, and if you're having a horrible time, then I'll take you home as fast as I can. How does that sound?"  
Grunting, I crossed my arms. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Why would I waste my day doing boring stuff when I could spend it with a beautiful girl instead?" he threw back at me, winking.  
My cheeks instantly flushed. "Oh, um…"  
"Is that a yes?"  
I surrendered with a groan. I knew he wasn't going to give up, so I agreed. "Alright. Let's go then. And remember, if I want to go home, then you're taking me back. Got it?"  
"Agreed. By the way, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Zander." He held out his hand, which I shook. However, he continued to hang onto it.  
"Stevie," I responded.  
Interlacing our fingers, he started to sprint. I followed, and the next thing I knew, we were taking an uptown train to get to the coffee shop. On the ride there, I couldn't help but laugh at the funny things he said. And, I learned a lot about the kid. Apparently, his parents found out about his musical talent at age five, when he began singing while taking baths. He really liked Jeff Buckley, watching movies on Sunday because it was always a lazy day to him, and to pass the time while waiting for trains, he would make faces in the station.  
Somehow, I felt myself believing everything he said. It was weird; I just met him and yet it was if we had known each other our whole lives. I had never felt this connection with another person before. Plus, he seemed really genuine. There was something in the way his eyes sparkled, or the way his lips twitched into a smile that made me want to spend more and more time with him.  
What was even more surprising was that his whole music thing was actually true. I realized he hadn't lied the minute we entered the shop. Immediately, he was up on stage, strumming a guitar. My body automatically swayed to the soft lull of the melody. He played for a bit, noticing the fact that I was enjoying myself. We didn't end up leaving the shop until about three hours later.  
We took the train back to the place where we first met. He chose to walk me all the way home, holding my hand the entire time. We were laughing about something random, when a speck of snow landed on my nose.  
"Zander, look! It's the first snowfall in December." A huge grin lit up my face.  
More snow began to fall, lightly dusting our hair and bodies. He reached out to gently stroke my brown curls.  
"You look good as snow princess," he said quietly.  
"Was that a compliment?"  
"Yes," he murmured.  
We kept on walking and finally stopped at my house a couple of minutes later. I turned to him to thank him for taking me out, but noticed how our faces were only about three inches from each other.  
Before our lips could meet, I blurted out, "Just one more question."  
His mouth twisted into that heart-stopping smile that made me go weak. "Shoot."  
"Do you like kissing when it's raining?"  
"I like it better when it's snowing."  
A mischievous grin spread across my face. I wound my arms around his neck, while his rested around my waist. Standing on my tiptoes, I whispered into his ear, "Too bad. I prefer the rain."  
After that, I took off and ran inside the house. Moving the curtain aside, I saw Zander jog up to the front porch. A loud knock sounded, which made me giggle.  
Opening the heavy door, I stared at him. "Yes?"  
"Why'd you run away?" he asked, pouting.  
"It's simple. I don't kiss on the first date."  
His eyes widened, as a slow smile appeared. "This was date?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh. What did you think it was?"  
"I, um, I didn't know for sure," he stuttered.  
I chuckled. "I will kiss you the second date, however."  
"There's going to be a second date?"  
"Wow, you're really slow on the uptake." Scoffing, I was about the close the door, when his hand stopped me.  
"Be ready tomorrow for a real date, Stevie. Seven o'clock. And it's a surprise."  
"I got it. Bye, Zander." I blew him a kiss before I shut the door.  
Standing with my back to door, I had to bite my lip to stop the squeal that was about to burst out of me. I guess I chose the right day to take a walk after all**.  
I hope you liked it! Remember to send song suggestions! Oh ya and High School Sensation is airing September 29!**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Zevie Month! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it and I dont own How To Rock, but i do own the idea of using this song. I do not own the song From Where I Stand By: Max Schneider. By the way, please do not report or delete this chapter for the lyrics. I had to put it in!  
Zander's Pov  
Five...Four...Three...Two...One! "YES" Everyone in 8th period screamed. I ran out of the room to see Stevie waiting for me. She seemed pretty upset and I didn't know why. It was finally winter break and she loved Christmas. Even though I was Jewish, Stevie and I would always go to each others houses. This time it was my turn to go to her house. I put my arm around her shoulder and walked out of school.  
I looked at her again and she was still upset.  
"What's wrong, baby". I asked worriedly.  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay" Stevie said angrily.  
"Come on you can te-" I started.  
"No" She interrupted.  
We stopped talking for a while. We never did that before, EVER. I'm going to find out what happened. We reached Stevie's house and she opened the door.  
"Hey, mom, Zander's here we're just going to my room". Stevie shouted from upstairs.  
"Okay! Just be careful of your brothers". Mrs. Baskara said.  
"Shoot, Zander they don't know you're here! Just follow me". Stevie grabbed my hand and went to her bed room. We sat down on her bed and I looked over to her. She was playing with her hands and was looking down at them. She fixed her hair a little and started to sniffle. I crawled a little closer to her until our knees were touching. I lifted her chin and realized she was crying. I rubbed her tears with my thumb.  
"Please Stevie tell me what's wrong. For me". I whispered.  
Stevie looked into my eyes, "Do you think I'm beautiful".  
"What?! Why would you ask me that" I said.  
Stevie looked into my eyes, again, " .Think. .Beautiful".  
I frowned, "Who told you, you weren't? Of course you are. Stevie you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen".  
"Liar". Stevie murmured.  
I turned around and grabbed my ukelele from her bed. I scotched closer so Stevie was practically on my lap. I started strumming and singing. Stevie turned around and raised and eyebrow. I started singing.  
"Turn to the side and see what the mirror sees. The mirror only reflects insecurities. From Where I Stand You're Beautiful. Just staring down at every face you see in magazines. Don't let them change the girl that's in front of me. From Where I Stand You're Beautiful. So don't hide your scars, I want all you are. From Where I Stand You're Beautiful. So don't change a thing. Other girls mean nothing. Open your eyes and see the way I stare at you. You turn around and blush, you don't think it's true. From Where I stand you're beautiful. You think you don't compare to those celebrities. I look around but you are the only star I see. From where I stand you're beautiful. So don't hide your scars. I want all you are. From Where I stand you're beautiful. So don't change a thing. Other girls mean nothing. From where I stand you're beautiful. Perfect is overrated and your beauty is understated. Cause you got you got you got it all. So don't be mistaken. My love ain't ever fading. Cause you got you got you got it all. So don't hide your scars. I want all you are. From I stand you're beautiful. So don't change a thing, other girls mean nothing. From Where I stand you're beautiful".  
Stevie started, "Zander thanks it's ju-"  
"Shhh" I whispered. I wrapped my hands on her waist and smiled. I was just about to lean in when Stevie fell. My back hit the wooden floor and Stevie fell on top of me. Our faces were centimeters apart. Stevie bit her lip and blushed. She looked down at me and smiled. We were just about to kiss when someone opened the door. We both immediately stood up and our faces got red.  
"I saw what you were about to do, Zander. You better watch it". One of Stevie's brother, Noah, said.  
I whispered, "From Where I Stand You're Beautiful" in Stevie's ear. I ran down stairs and went outside. I looked up at Stevie's window and saw her looking down at me. I bit my lip from smiling and walked home.  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review! But before you go, I have an announcement to make! If you have a twitter or know someone who has one PLEASE tweet Max by saying come to Connecticut! I really want him to come here and if you live there or live near there then you could come to! It would be Supah Dupah Dope if Max came here.  
Stay Classy My Darlings!


End file.
